Lawson Makes a Grounded Video Out of King Bob and Gets Grounded
In Lawson's bedroom, Lawson was feeling grumpy. Lawson: Man! I hate King Bob! He's the worst tyrant in Third Street School ever! What should I do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will make a grounded video out of him! Then Lawson walked towards the computer. Lawson: Alright. Then Lawson got on the computer. Lawson: Let's get started! So Lawson began to make a grounded video out of King Bob. Two minutes later, Lawson had finished it. Lawson: There! Now let's preview it! Then Lawson began to preview the King Bob Gets Grounded video. (video begins) King Bob's parents scolded King Bob. King Bob's dad: Robert, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for forever! King Bob: But mom and pop, I didn't do anything! King Bob's mum: It doesn't matter, young man. You are grounded for nothing! Go to your room right now! King Bob went to his room, crying. King Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Lawson: There! Now let's upload it on Youtube! Then Lawson began to upload the video on Youtube, and soon he had done it. Lawson: There! Now let's look how many likes and comments. I hope everyone likes it. Lawson began to look how many likes and comments. Suddenly, he was horrified. (scary Sound FX) There were 173958 views, 3 likes and 1326 dislikes on the King Bob Gets Grounded video. Jordan's comment was 'What in the world is wrong with you?!', Jerome's comment was 'You just made a grounded video out of our leader King Bob! Why did you do that?', Eric Foster's comment was 'King Bob is the best king of the Third Street Playground ever Lawson!', Slappy's comment was 'Booooo! This video stinks!', Tara's comment was 'Worst! Video! Ever! Don't you dare make a grounded video out of my boyfriend! This! Video! Whomps!', (Daniel) Trumpet Boy's comment was 'That's it! I'm really calling your parents!', Gelman had made a comment to Lawson, which impressed him, Gelman's comment was 'Great video Lawson!', (Edward) Scribe Kid's comment was 'King Bob is my best leader Lawson!', and Morris P. Hingle's comment was 'I am so disappointed in you Lawson! I hope your parents will punish you for this!'. Lawson: What the...? Why did my video end up with a lot of mean comments and dislikes? Then Lawson heard his mum calling. Lawson's mum's voice: Erwin, get over here right now! Lawson: Oh! My parents need me! Then Lawson went out of his room, and then he went downstairs. Then he entered the lounge and confronted his parents, who were looking angry. Lawson: What is it, mum and dad? Lawson's mum: Erwin, we just got a call from King Bob. He said that you made a grounded video out of him. Did you do it? Lawson: Um, no. I don't know what you guys are talking about. Lawson's dad: You better tell us the truth right now or you'll be grounded bigger time! Lawson: Okay, okay, fine! I did it! I made a grounded video out of King Bob because he's the worst tyrant in Third Street School ever! Lawson's parents were feeling annoyed, and were throwing a fit. Lawson's dad: Oooooooooooh! Erwin, this is a lot more unacceptable! How dare you make a grounded video out of King Bob? He's the best king of the playground and the best student in Third Street School! You have really caused disgrace, young man! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no playing Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom! Lawson's mum: You will not play video games unless they're educational for a whole week! Lawson's dad: You know that you shouldn't have done that, Erwin! Go to your room right now and never come out and think about what you've done! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and King Bob Dallas as King Bob's dad Kimberly as King Bob's mum and Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff